Cerabin
Summary Thalo's crazy wife. Description Appearance Cerabin is a female Zora based on a leopard shark. She's varying shades of brown, with spots on her tail, arms, and legs. Her right fin is torn, and what's left is only about chin length. On that same side is a birth mark that starts at her eye and spreads down her cheek. The darkest shades of brown are on her top fins and arm fins. Her hip fins are skirt-like and fade from the brown on her torso to the darkest brown. Her eyelids, gills, and webbing are a deep blue. Personality Violent, crazy, mom. She made it her life's purpose to be "a hero", and takes it to the extreme. She doesn't pick her fights, and she doesn't stop when things look bleak. She wants to rescue any and all who she feels need it., taking in those who are alone, traveling with anyone who needs a friend and bodyguard. Really, she can be very sweet. In her own way. She loves to tease, however, especially to someone she's close too. Unfortunately, she doesn't always know when to stop. Backstory Cerabin one of the demon twins. The twins lost their parents when they were young, and their care was left to their elder sister Circe. Circe, unfortunately, has a heart condition that left her weak and at times bedridden throughout their childhood. Losing them and watching Circe battle with her health took its toll. The three siblings are incredibly close, though the twins are reckless in regards to each other. When Cerberus was first transitioning, he was still constantly mistaken for Cerabin and called a girl. Seeing her brother distressed, Cerabin took it upon herself to cut off one of her fins so they would never be confused for one another again. (Her sister was horrified, but proud). Circe raised the twins on stories, mostly about adventure. Cerabin took it to heart and wanted to be like the heroes she spoke of. When she was old enough, she left to explore--and fight as many monsters as she could. While she does her best to protect others, she is a danger to herself because she doesn't know when to stop. Cerberus spent time with both his sisters, learning to brew potions to aid Circe (and heal/help Cerabin during her adventures). Cerberus is content when near his twin, but when traveling alone he tends to latch onto those he meets. Especially those he likes. He craves the attention he's missing without Cerabin. Cerabin, however, only really connects with people by chance. (Example being, saving B and befriending him). It was by chance, as well, that she met Thalo. A village claimed to need help with a monster and sent her to kill it. What they didn’t expect was for her to free him and later marry him. Unfortunately for Thalo, Cerberus is jealous that he took Cerabin’s attention away. He tends to use his potion crafting skill to annoy him when possible. Thalo is the only one he’s ever reacted this way to. Gallery Category:Original Character Category:Wolfwantsred Category:Unaffiliated